


Drapple

by CheeryCherryCandy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Apple POV, Draco pov, Drapple, F/M, Fluff, Hogwarts, Nice Draco, Not to be taken seriously, Other, Parody, Romance, apple is human, apple is in hufflepuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 14:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5748253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheeryCherryCandy/pseuds/CheeryCherryCandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is a troubled teen who finds love in the most unexpected of places - Apple!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know this bit is awful and disjointed, but bear with me! The next chapter, things get better :)

 

_It had begun in their first year. Nobody had known, not even his closest friends. Nobody had known that Draco Malfoy was in love with an apple. He had been unloved by his Death Eater parents for all of his life and so he loved that Apple was never rude to him and did not cause him to cry himself to sleep at night. He was now in his sixth year and his secret had still not been discovered. He had however been forced to use Apple to test a vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement, and that had been the final straw. He had left his family to start a new life with Apple, away from everyone._

**Draco POV - Third year**

Apple! Where are you! I have been looking for you for at LEAST five minutes now! Look - Professor Flitwick has shown me how to perform a charm on you that will stop you rotting, and I have stolen some healing balm from Madame Pomfrey that will heal you if anyone takes a bite out of you by accident. Thinking about it, if anyone does take a bite out of you I can just tell my Father that they hit me and then he will curse their families - yay! I wonder if Potter, Weasley or Granger like Apples...

Oh, sorry Apple, don't worry; I won't purposely get them to eat you! I am sure that it would hurt you so I will make sure to keep you safe. I will keep that balm only for emergencies.

**Apple POV**

...

**Draco POV - Fourth year**

The Triwizard Tournament, how I wish that I was old enough to enter - I would make you so proud if I won. What!? In Apple years you are 19? No! Please! I may have put a speaking charm on you last week but you cannot write your name on the paper. Wait, you'll ask someone else to do it for you? You can't. They'll think they are going mad if an apple starts speaking to them, and besides, you are not an official member of Hogwarts so it wouldn't count. I know the Goblet of Fire is a binding magical contract but still! Anyway, I didn't receive a letter from home this week and my Father didn't say goodbye to me on the platform so I am going to go to my room and cry.

**Apple POV**

Hehehe, I'm not 19! I was just having a joke!

**Draco POV - Fifth year**

Thank God for Transfiguration lessons! Today, after I had finished the assignment in record time, I asked Professor McGonagall if it was possible to turn an object into a human. She said that it was possible to change an inanimate object to a human FORM, but they would not be able to think, move or speak. Well, you can already think and speak so combined with an animation charm; you should be a human just like me! You know, I reckon that lovely Professor Umbridge would let you join the inquisitorial squad! We get pumpkin juice and cauldron cakes every week but we also have to help her stop people being naughty, so we get to act like spies which is great fun - you would enjoy it!

Apple POV

Professor Umbridge won't let me join! I can't believe that she said you were either playing a prank on her or having hallucinations, it's not fair!

**Draco POV - Sixth year**

Oh Apple, I love how you are nice to me, and never rude. You never tell me what to do, or force me to do things I don't want to do. I know that you have to stay in your Apple form so people don't ask questions but your speaking charm still works, and yet you never insult me! Oh Apple, I love you so much more than all of my family combined - they tried to make me declare my loyalty to their creepy friend Lord Voldemort, but I told them that it would be too hard to hide a Dark Mark at school. I did go to one of their meetings though, remember? You came too and that bald, nose-less lunatic thought I had brought you along as a snack for him, like a Teacher's Pet! After he had EATEN you, he threw your core over his shoulder into a dusty corner! I had to accio you back - that's just insult to injury!

**Apple POV**

Ouch...

_A Few Weeks Later..._

**Draco POV**

NO! Apple! I cannot believe it - I am not even a Death Eater and yet I am being made to do the Dark Lord's bidding and use you to test the vanishing cabinet in the Room of Requirement! Thank heavens I still have some healing balm left from regrowing you last time, but I cannot bear to think of you being hurt again. Oh Apple, what am I to do?

**Apple POV -** _In the Cabinet_

Bye bye Draco dearest, I will see you later Sweetiepie!

Dark...

I can hear strange sounds...

Light...

Scary looking lady - wow woman, you call that bird's nest hair?!

Ouch! Hey, don't bite me or Draco will curse your family!

What do you mean Draco is your family?

Dammit, he can't curse you without cursing himself too!

Dark again...

Owwww, I want Draco!

Light at last

Oh Draco, how I have missed you! Your mean and nasty aunt took a bite out of me; can you kiss it better? Oh right, the balm will heal it. Thank you my dearest Draco!

**Draco POV**

Apple! Oh you poor thing! I have an idea, let us run far away from here, somewhere where the Death Eaters will never find us and I will never have to kill Dumbledore. Oh, think about it Apple, I will not have to live with parents who cause me to cry myself to sleep at night!

_~Fin_


	2. Leaving Hogwarts

As Draco made his way back to the Slytherin Common Room, he saw Harry, Ron and Hermione, all hunched over what appeared to be a large map. They were quite clearly finding something rather funny, as they were sniggering loudly. As Draco passed them, he heard them muttering something about Hagrid, and the abandoned classroom on the first floor. Deciding that he might as well see what was happening before he left for good, he raced down to the dungeons to grab his small amount of possessions (two sets of mufti cloths and a few magical pieces of equipment - cauldrons and the like). Luckily, he saw nobody else along the way.

He walked down the first floor corridor, and then wished he hadn't. He could hear rather suspicious noises coming from ahead... Suddenly, an enormous firework, shaped like a dragon came roaring down the corridor. Draco jumped, then sighed in relief and walked to the abandoned classroom, only to run away screaming.

"Ooops" said Dumbledore.

Draco sprinted out of the Hogwarts grounds to apparate to Malfoy Manor and leave a note for his parents as well as collect the only possessions he kept at home (photos of Apple). As he ran, Crabbe and Goyle looked up from where they had been eating by the lake, and promptly burst into choruses of cheers.

Draco knew he would be unable to apparate right into Malfoy Manor, due to the loud cracking noise that always followed. He apparated to behind the front gatepost, where he had an excellent view of the house. If he was to be able to get inside, he would need to cause a distraction.

"Reducto" he muttered, he was taking no chances when it came to someone seeing him, as he knew they would not let him leave. The outside of the East wing came tumbling down, and his parents and assorted Death Eaters as well as Voldemort himself came pouring out of the house to see what was going on. Checking that nobody was looking his way, he slipped into the house and up to his room to fetch his photos of Apple. He looked around for a suitable place to leave his parents a message, then decided just to leave a note on his bed as nobody would find it for ages he was certain! He didn't want anyone to follow him and stop him from leading a new life, yet he knew his parents cared so little for him that they wouldn't notice.

Just before he left, he realized that he would have to take some more clothes, not just for him but for Apple as well - after all, she only had the spare Slytherin robes he had stolen from the Lost Property at Hogwarts. Draco decided not to steal any of his Mother's clothes, as he didn't want to leave her with bad memories of him being a thief. Instead, he raided his Aunt Bellatrix's closet of her slightly more normal clothes, yet he realized that have to buy her some proper robes in Diagon Alley. Draco snuck out of the house and, just before he apparated, fixed the wall with a flick of his wand.

On arriving in Diagon Alley, Draco turned Apple to her human form (discreetly looking away and throwing Bellatrix's robes over his shoulder at her) and they headed straight for Madame Malkin's robe shop. The black robes may have looked hideous, both on a clothes hanger and Bellatrix,but Apple made them look sophisticated and classy. Her pale skin contrasted with the black satin, and her bright green hair added a touch of colour to the outfit. Draco felt immensely proud to be walking along next to such a beautiful girl.

Together, they picked out a beautiful set of apple green robes,which matched Apple's hair colour exactly, and had had crystal white lace trim, and a shimmery silver sash. Draco was a bit sorry that they were the Slytherin colours, as he strongly suspected Apple to be a Hufflepuff. They ignored Madame Malkin's inquisitive look, and left the shop,to apparate to a place they both dearly wished to go: the tree where Apple had grown.

~Fin


	3. In the Orchard

Draco appeared right next to the tree where Apple had been picked from, so many years previously. He then proceeded to conjure a mass of silver ribbons and tied them all over the tree, much to Apple's delight. After Apple had had a chance to say goodbye to her family on the tree, she and Draco wandered off to see if they could find a place to sleep nearby. They walked past trees that were dripping in ruby red apples, past canary yellow pears and peaches the colour of sunsets. They picked their way through blackberry bushes with fruits that were ripe, and ready for picking, as black as onyx, and bursting with juice. Eventually, they arrived at a massive tree that was almost on the edge of the orchard. It did not appear to be a fruit bearing tree, and yet here it was, surrounded by fruit trees and bushes. Deciding that it seemed a bit odd, Draco and Apple walked up to the tree and realized after a moment that it was in fact, hollow. They climbed up a few low branches without any difficulty, and then slid into the tree trunk. There was a metre drop, then a ledge that stuck out for a few metres, then another metre drop. After saying  
"Lumos Maxima", Draco and Apple scrambled down into the now well-lit cavern. They soon realized that they were not the only inhabitants of the tree; a high pitched squeaking noise came from underneath the ledge. Apple knelt down and peered underneath, only to discover a family of mice curled up in a nest. When they saw Apple, they seemed to realize that she too was a forest born, and scampered happily towards her. She smiled adoringly at them, and then turned her gaze towards Draco and beamed at him. Any doubts he had had about leaving, and all traces of guilt about taking Apple away from her family vanished, as he looked into her sparkling eyes.

As Apple cooed over the litter of baby mice, Draco started sorting out the tree for them to live in. The ledge they had climbed into the tree via was not in fact the only one; there were occasional protrusions in the tree every metre of so for at last twenty metres. There were also a number of alternative exits, along with one right at the bottom of the tree which Draco had not seen before, due to the fact that it was the opposite side of the tree to where they had come in. This exit led to a sheltered clearing, which had been completely obscured by lots of enormous raspberry bushes.

Deciding that the ground floor of the tree belonged to the mice, Draco climbed up onto the ledge, and from there onto another. From here, he could see out of five different holes in the tree trunk, which would be perfect for keeping an eye on what was happening outside. He scrambled up another two ledges, which was becoming easier to do as they were becoming closer and closer together. On the fourth ledge from the ground, Draco set their belongings down, as the ledge was incredibly wide; maybe five metres square. Draco estimated the tree to be about seven metres in diameter, which he thought was probably why they had noticed it in the first place. Draco laid out their blankets and pillows, and placed his photos on the next ledge up, which was in the perfect position to be an over-bed shelf. Draco sighed in content. Finally, he was somewhere he was glad to be, and pleased to call home.

Jumping down to join Apple, he also noticed that there was a pure, bubbling brook in the clearing. 'Perfect' thought Draco. Now he would only have to apparate back to the 'Real World' every few days, rather than whenever they were thirsty. Also, having a free supply of water meant that it would save them money: Draco knew that his Father would stop putting his monthly allowance of 1000 Galleons in his Gringotts vault now he had run away. Draco didn't mind though, he knew that his Father had only ever put money in his vault on his Mother's orders, and yet 12000 Galleons a year didn't even put a dent in the main Malfoy vault.

Apple stood up, and went to go and explore outside. Draco followed, and as he walked out into the clearing, he realized two things simultaneously: one, he was going to have to cast protective enchantments around the tree; and two, he would need to buy Apple a wand. Draco had mentioned to Apple once before that she might be magical, after a plant that a first year had trodden on had regrown. Apple had been in her fruit form at the time and claimed that it was a coincidence, but Draco wasn't so sure.

Standing in the clearing, they could see their new home in all its glory; it no longer looked dead and decrepit, they could now see that it was in fact teeming with life: ivy and other creepers grew on every surface, butterflies made the tree itself appear to be fluttering and every branch was home to a family of songbirds and their nests. Draco found all of the colour and life to be a welcome change from the grey aura of death that effulged Malfoy Manor. Draco walked over to the stream and cupped his hands to sip the water. It was deliciously crisp and cool, and a far cry from the stagnant liquid he had to drink at home. 'No, not home', he thought, 'That mildew infested dump is not home anymore, this is home now'.

As he was thinking this, Apple appeared beside him and deftly plucked a raspberry from the bush nearest to Draco.

"Knut for your thoughts?" she said, smiling at him.

"They're not worth it." replied Draco, ignoring Apple's petulant look. Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Alright", he sighed, giving in, "I was thinking about Malfoy Manor. Apple studied him for a while, trying to read his facial expressions.

"Don't" she said simply, and stepped closer to him. "You never have to go back there, so I don't know why you think about it so much! From what you've said, you don't have any happy memories from there at all, apart from finding me in the bottom of a cupboard and feeling sorry for me being all alone, seeing as you were feeling alone too because of your lousy Father. Cheer up Draco, let's pop back to Diagon Alley so we can stock up on food and so on before word gets out that you have run away. We could even go to Olivander's and get me a wand like you've been wanting to do for ages!"

Draco hesitated, and then grudgingly agreed - they probably should buy as much as they could now before his Father heard he was missing and decided to ambush him. Draco realized that his money bag was almost empty after buying Apple's robes, so he decided to go straight to Gringotts, and get some more money. He reached for Apple's hand and together, they apparated straight to the marble pillars of Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

~Fin


	4. Gringotts

Draco looked around him cautiously, to see if anyone had seen them arrive. No-one had. Draco strode into Gringotts, wearing an air of superiority to discourage anyone from talking to him. Apple scuttled after him, blending into the shadows. As Draco marched past rows of goblins, they all looked up at him with suspicious eyes and then, as one, their eyes flicked to Apple. Draco beckoned for her to join him, and Apple danced forward gleefully to stand next to him at the head goblin's desk.

"Walk with me" said Draco in her ear "Then nobody will ask you who you are of why you are here."

He turned to face the goblin, "I would like to enter my vault" and then after Apple's reproachful look, "Please."

"Follow me." Said the goblin in a bored voice, and marched towards a cart to take them to Draco's vault.

Apple sat herself daintily down next to Draco in the cart and stared around at the dark corridor they were in, and then at the pitch black entrance ahead

"Draco, where that hole lead to?" She asked as the goblin climbed into the cart. "Draco?"

"W...w...what!" started Draco, who had turned as white as a sheet. "What did you say?"

"I asked you where that tunnel...Aiiiiiiiieeeeeeee!"

The cart twisted and turned as it raced along the tracks.

"Yeah, that tunnel leads to the vaults." Said Draco, whose face was now as green as Apple's robes.

"Woo hoo!" yelled Apple as the cart shot down a steep incline. "This is great!"

She continued shrieking and smiling happily as Draco gave her a wan smile, still looking like he was going to be sick. Apple seemed not to notice this, and continued bouncing excitedly in her seat until the goblin told her to sit down or they would all 'Plunge to their deaths'.

Finally, they arrived at vault number 394, and Apple finaly noticed Draco's green face.

"Oh, Draco! Are you alright! I didn't know that you didn't like that sort of thing – wouldn't muggles call it a rollercoaster? I overheard some second years talking about one the other day while I was in your pocket, they sound great!"

Draco smiled at her, "Yes, the muggles would call that a rollercoaster, and I'm fine, don't worry."

"Key please." The goblin said in a monotone, interrupting their conversation. Draco hurridly passed him the key and helped Apple climb out of the cart. She stared in wonder at the ornate golden door, and then at the large drop on the other side of the walkway. The goblin grumpily unlocked the door and flung it open. Apple stared, stunned into silence at the stacks of golden galleons that covered the majority of the floor space, with silver sickles and bronze knuts crammed into allthe spaces inbetween. Draco gasped too, yet it was not the huge amounts of gold that astonished him – he had seen far greater amounts in his family vault before – it was the massive hamper, plush king-sized bed and elaborate mahogany chest of drawers that he was astounded to see. Tucked into the weave of the hamper, Draco could see a note that appeared to be in his moter's handwriting.

He walked forward and picked it up. It read:

Draco,

I am the only one to have read your letter. I had been about to enter your room and leave you a gift for when you were due to return home tomorrow (your Father was about to sent an owl to Proffessor Snape asking for you to be excused the rest of the term for 'Personnal Reasons' as the Dark Lord has decided that he is to carry out your task instead for some reason), when the back wall of the East wing collapsed. I went outside along with everyone else, and when I returned inside, I found your note and I can only say congratulations to the both of you. I could have left your note for your Father to find, yet I know he would not understand. I have, as you see, ordered you a hamper of food which is enchanted to never let its contents become stale of run out. I have also given you a bed which can be shrunk to fit in your pocket if you are on the move, and a dresser that is stocked with clothes, toiletries, potions and ingredients which will never run out. Futhermore, if you place a damaged or dirty item of clothing or empty potions bottles and so on into it, then it will become fixed,cleaned or filledin an instant. It, like the bed, can be shrunk to be carried easily.

Do not feel for any of this expense, I feel it is the least I can do for you, my only son, whom I so dearly love yet have so foolishly neglected. I do hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day Draco but meanwhile, I wish you and Apple all the best in your new life together.

With all my love,

Narcissa Malfoy, your Mother

P.S. Your gift was to be a Barn Owl. I have sent her to find you as soon as possible.

 

Draco turned the note over, only to see his own message he had written earlier that day, only with one small difference; the final sentence now contained a single teardrop smudge. His letter had read:

Dear Mother and Father,

You may not read this for a while, but you will probably receive a letter from Hogwarts soon saying that I have disappeared. I have indeed run away to live with my one true love, Apple. She is, as her name suggests, a fruit, only transfigured into a human and with a speaking charm on her - I am sure you would love her if you met her. I do hope you will be happy for us as we build a new life together away from you and your dark involvement with Lord Voldemort. I need to escape the pain and evil lifestyle you have inflicted upon me in recent years.

Your Son,

Draco Malfoy

 

From beside Draco, Apple let out a quiet sob; "How can she be so kind after all these years under the dark influence of your Father and after you left her?" cried Apple, confused.

"It makes no sense!"

"She's guilty, yet I know that deep down, she only ever joined the Dark Lord's cause out of love for my father; and misguided love at that - couldn't she tell that my Father was having an affair with Voldemort the whole time?" replied Draco.

"Are you planning on staying here all day?" interrupted the goblin rudely.

"Oh, sorry." said Draco, flustered. He grabbed his money bag and quickly began filling it, galleon after galleon, until it would barely do up. He then shrunk the bed and dresser, then put them into his pocket, whilst keeping a firm grip on his money bag. Apple took the hamper, and folded Draco's Mother's note neatly then placed it into her pocket. Together, they left Gringotts, Apple enjoying the cart Ride significantly more than Draco - who had turned green again - yet they were both far more subdued and lost in thought.

~Fin


	5. Olivander's

Back in Diagon Alley, Draco and Apple set off for Olivander's to get Apple a wand. On entering the shop, neither of them could see any movement save for a spider crawling up the wall. They walked further into the shop, past shelf after shelf, all filled to the brim with boxes of wands of all shapes and sizes. Some looked to be relatively new, whereas others were coated in a thick blanket of dust. Nevertheless, each looked as though it had its own unique story behind it.

After a few minutes, Draco heard a scuffling sound and Mr Olivander emerged from a doorway neither Draco nor Apple had seem up until now.

"Hello my Dear!" he called when he saw Apple then, noticing Draco "Malfoy."

He inclined his head slightly, and Draco felt a stab of guilt that he was known throughout the wizarding world as the son of a Death Eater and treated with caution as a result.

"I presume you are here for a wand?" he continued, noticeably less cheery than before.

"Yes Mr Olivander!" chirped Apple, trying to lighten the now quite tense atmosphere in the shop.

"My friend has only just discovered her magical talents." added Draco. "She is new to the wizarding world.

"That is fine Sir" said Mr Olivander, then turning to Apple, "What is your name, my dear?"

"Apple, Sir"

"Right Apple, why don't you try this wand here to begin with." He held out an eleven and a half inch, very flexible rosewood wand, with a Unicorn hair core. Apple waved it eagerly, but only a few feeble green sparks shot from the end.

"Hmm... Perhaps not... The Unicorn hair seems right though. Tell me Apple, do you enjoy Herbology and care of magical creatures?"

"Yes!" smiled Apple - they were her favourite subjectsto be in Draco's pocket for. She smiled happily up at Mr Olivander, who reached behind him for a ladder, before climbimg to the top shelf and bringing down a wooden box engraved with beautiful blossoms and fruits.

"Apple wood, Unicorn hair, ten inches, mildly flexible."

Apple smiled, picked up the wand, and waved it hopefully in the air. All over the shop, apple blossoms began to drift down from the ceiling, and green sparks lit up the room like fireworks.

" I think that is the wand for you!" said Mr Olivander, smiling. Apple beamed up at him, and Draco pulled out his money bag to pay for the wand.

After saying goodbye to Mr Olivander, Draco and Apple left the shop, Apple hugging the ornate wand box closely to her chest.

Apple was still smiling as Draco led her out of the shop, before they took what would be the last look for a while at Diagon Alley, and Apperating back to the clearing.

~Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was all I ever wrote (this was two years ago!)
> 
> Sorry to end it there - I was clearing out my laptop, and found this. It isn't going to be finished, but all the necessary plot points have been covered and we can assume a happy ending - I was only ever going to bulk it out with random fluff after this...
> 
> Sorry!


End file.
